As an increasing amount of information is available electronically, it is becoming evermore important to provide mechanisms to allow people to search for and locate this information. Several search engines and other such mechanisms have been developed that allow users to search for electronic content by submitting keywords, queries, search criteria, etc. Such mechanisms are typically somewhat limited, however, in the results that can be returned. For example, a user searching for content using keywords in one language typically is not able to receive any and/or accurate results in other languages. Further, there can be many ways to express certain ideas or terms, such that the results might not include the intended content unless the user submits a term exactly as that term is used in an item of content. The problems are further exacerbated when there are synonyms or other relevant expressions in different languages which can prevent the user from obtaining results in those other languages.
Further, as the amount of content and the number of requests for content increase, the level of service can decrease accordingly. In order to improve or maintain a desired quality of service it can be necessary to provide additional servers or other components to the system. Existing approaches to relevance and/or multi-language support have not been sufficiently stable and/or scalable to allow for such expansion while maintaining a consistent level of service.